Tension
by SuperNatural1985
Summary: Reese Williams is sent to stay with the pack after he loses his fingers in Alaska. He is warned by Clay about the house rules and the rules for meeting the alpha but how did that meeting actually go? One shot


I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

Tension

I still couldn't believe the Sorrentino's, the pack family living in the Catskills outside New York City, would just let me stay with them. Yes, Clay had laid down the rules such as no killing, man-eating, stealing or coveting Nick's girlfriends. These were easy enough for me to understand, clear cut and reasonable for a young werewolf living in the supernatural world and meeting the pack for the first time. Why were the Sorrentinos just letting me stay with them, though?

"Remember...," Clay said breaking me from the reverie. I turned towards him from where I was studying the arrival and departure board at the Anchorage Airport. He was waiting for me to continue his sentence and so I did.

"When meeting the Alpha don't make eye contact, don't speak unless spoken to, don't eat before he does," I repeated. He nodded and I saw Elena rolled her eyes trying to hide a small smile. When she caught me watching she quickly went back to looking more serious. I am assuming this was because she wanted to keep her serious attitude about the situation especially around me since we didn't know one another too well.

"And when staying with Nick and Antonio...," Clay began. I turned back to him again and was about to repeat the information when I caught a tourism commercial over Clay's shoulder on the 32 inch plasma TV bolted to the wall.

"Australia is a wide brown land, a beach paradise, gold galore, natural legends, unique wildlife and flourishing flora. Australia is a story of brave battles, bushrangers and courageous soldiers. Make your own adventure in this unique vacation get away," the TV boomed. My gut clenched as images of my home, the home I loved and missed so much more than anyone could know flashed in my face. I didn't realize sometimes how much I felt like I was an outsider here and how different things were. I also didn't realize I had trailed off and had been in a trance since the commercial began. I felt someone grab my shoulder and spin me around to see Elena's face in mine.

"Sorry," I apologized blushing. I looked down frustrated. I had vowed not to let anyone know how homesick I had been for a year now. How I had almost given up and gone back home so many times but I couldn't go home, I could never go home.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose closing my eyes and clearing my head especially since her scent wafted up. She must have noticed this as stepped back and again I blushed. Elena's scent did things to me, bad things to me especially since her husband, the supposed werewolf psychopath, was standing right behind me.

"Ah, sorry, Antonio's house, don't kill, man-eat, steal or covet any of Nick's girlfriends," I repeated. Clay regarded me for a few seconds and nodded. I really hoped he didn't notice how his wife's scent had affected me a few moments ago. That would be very embarrassing and would ensure that instead of catching a plane to New York, I would be dead in a dumpster somewhere in Alaska, but at least no one would have to worry about me in Australia anymore.

"You're plane's boarding," he finally said. I nodded. I heaved my small bag containing all my possessions including non scent deodorant, a change of clothes and the stolen credit cards and I.D.'s I had acquired upon emigrating to the States.

We walked to my gate in silence and they waited on the other side of the line to see me get past basic security and to help if I had any trouble. "Good luck," Elena smiled and I nodded. Clay was busy looking and sniffing for trouble, he seemed to always be on constant alert. Maybe it was the people; sometimes the multitudes of people annoyed me too.

"Thanks...for everything," I told them managing a small smile. Clay's head whipped back to me at this point giving me a warning look. I nodded to this knowing he was warning me against running and not meeting Nick at the airport. As much as I was not looking forward to this meeting I knew there was no escape. They would catch with me wherever I went and they would send me back to Australia and then...well, than I was worse than a dead werewolf.

"Sir," the security officer said as I turned back. I gave him my bag and proceeded through the metal detector and he dumped my bag into a plastic tray for it to go through the x-ray scanner. I proceeded through the human metal detector with no problems. My ring had been the only metal I had on me and now I didn't have the fingers to hold a ring on. I got through and retrieved my bag shoving my stuff back in and going to wait in the waiting area seats.

I glanced up once to see Clay and Elena keeping an eye on me and talking on the other side. I turned back and caught the same Australian commercial and looked away frustrated. Would this always haunt me?

I grew even more nervous and frustrated as I waited picking up a magazine and putting it down, fidgeting with the chair arm rests and pacing around the waiting area. Finally the announcement for my plane came on the loudspeaker and I started forward but then stopped when I heard a knock on the glass between the waiting and other airport areas. I turned and saw Clay mouthing "remember," I nodded and gave a small wave before joining the line for my plane. I didn't bother looking back before I hit the plane ally way between the plane and the gate. I was already starting to feel like an errant child going from one parent to the other and looking back would only solidify that feeling.

I walked to my window seat and sat buckling my belt and setting my bag on my lap. I decided sleeping might be the best way to get through this 6 hour direct flight to Albany International Airport where Nick would pick me up and I would meet Antonio and Jeremy, the Alpha, upon arriving at the Sorrentino home.

I closed my eyes and settled back wishing I had my IPod to tune out the noise of other passengers but I had lost it, let me rephrase that, Liam got angry at me because I did not listen to the kind of music he liked and smashed it. That was one of my first clues I was dealing with some not so sane mutts and that was the first time I thought of leaving them. How often had I wished I had just trusted my instincts and left them? Preferably before they started their man-eating business and blamed me, getting me involved with the pack, something I didn't want, and getting me into a whole shit load of trouble.

I am not sure how I did it but I managed to pass 6 hours in relative calmness. I read the catalogues they provided in the front of the seat pockets, I ate peanuts and drank water...I drank lots of water. My tension and nervousness came and went and then came in full force as we got closer and I started contemplating my escape options. I then saw Clay's face in my mind and knew I didn't have a chance. There could be more waiting for me if I did try escaping not trusting me yet and if I did try and escape that would break whatever trust and confidence they might have started building in me.

We touched down at 6:53 pm and I made sure I was the very last one off moving slowly. I hated to admit it but I was scared and more than a little nervous. If this pack was anything like the one back home...I shivered and walked slowly following the crowd inside. My eyes did a scan of the people but there didn't seem to be anyone waiting by themselves just families and couples or children embracing and talking fast. I did another scan and then decided to sit down; he might just be watching me and getting a read on me before approaching. I nervously fidgeted again scanning every few seconds as I felt the tension build even more.

"Is it true that the people in Queensland Australia are called Banana Benders or Sand Gropers?" I heard from directly behind me in the row of plastic seats connected to mine but turned the opposite way. I turned sharply almost falling from my seat. The man who was talking had the same dark brown hair that Clay described but he didn't turn to look at me seemingly intent on reading some kind of a magazine. I almost thought I had lost my mind and looked around when he spoke again.

"What about the whole criminals being sent to Australia from England thing is that true?" he asked next. I stood now wondering if this guy was crazy and after sniffing and catching the scent of a werewolf wondering if they had sent the crazy werewolf to fetch me. He must have sensed I was standing and thinking about bolting because he set down the magazine and turned in his seat regarding me. His dark brown eyes held humour like his big smile.

"Hey, Reese, I'm Nick Sorrentino," he introduced. He stood there for a few moments and then held out a hand. I looked from him to his hand and back again. I was about to hold out my injured hand but remembered in time and held out my other hand. He took it in a firm shake. He was taller than me by a head but I always maintained that I wasn't done growing yet.

"Reese Williams," I introduced and broke off our shake. He smiled and waved for me to start towards baggage claim. "I don't have any luggage," I explained and held up my nap sack. I used to be a materialistic person back in Australia and I still, at least I thought I still, had a room filled with my stuff at my parent's place unless the mutts burned my childhood home to the ground. Now I packed light because it was the best way to escape fast whenever I needed to.

"Alright, well welcome to New York State. Have you ever been?" Nick asked as he slung an arm over my shoulder and guided me towards the parking lot. This was no so much a friendly gesture as a warning and a way to keep me in check. Nick didn't know me and so he didn't trust me. I am sure he heard about my escapee tendencies and was probably warned to keep me close just in case.

"No, I have so far avoided New York State," I answered honestly. I felt it was probably best to be as truthful as possible when I could, except for my past, no one would ever know about my past if I could help it.

"Ah, yeah probably a wise idea," he said. I nodded as he let my shoulder go and pointed a key fob at a Black Dodge Viper with red stripes. I didn't know much about cars but this was an amazingly nice car I was actually familiar with. My friend, from the Uni, had one back home he often made me help him work on. My stomach fluttered again but I pushed the feeling aside so I could focus on the moment.

"Nice ride," I told Nick looking over the vehicle and using an American slang saying I had heard on a movie once.

"Thanks, she my baby," he grinned. I nodded recognizing this as an American expression for something very precious to them. When I first got to the States I had watched as many American cultural movies and read as many reference books as I could to understand some of the finer points of American slang and jokes. That helped me blend in better since I couldn't manage to get rid of my accent and just ended up sounding like a back country hick whenever I tried.

Nick gestured for me to get in and waited, shutting my door and locking it before he walked to his side, unlocked the door got into the driver's seat. Nick roared from the parking lot as I buckled my seat belt and ACDC immediately blared from his custom CD player.

"Sorry, I'm usually alone," he apologized. I nodded at this wondering if I was allowed to ask questions or as a pack guest if I should just stay quiet.

"Ah," I began then stopped not quite sure how to finish that sentence. Nick looked at me as he stopped at a red light lifting an eyebrow a gesture I knew well from my father who had given me the same look since early childhood, especially when I got into stuff which was often.

"Am I allowed to ask questions?" I finally asked. He looked at me for a moment before breaking into a wide grin and laughing out loud. His booming laugh surprised me and I almost jumped but restrained myself.

"Well, it depends on how much money you pay me for each question," he chuckled. I gave him an odd look wondering if he was joking or telling the truth. "It's a joke," he assured shaking his head. I nodded and fidgeted with the seat belt. I had been on constant alert for so long jokes seemed to fly over my head now. I had to get back in touch with being me. I was usually more like Nick joking and laughing easily but the last year's events changed me dramatically and it became harder and harder to find the humorous light side I usually showed.

"Is the Alpha...is he at your place yet?" I asked. He looked over at me as we turned onto the highway probably wondering why I had asked that specific question.

"Jeremy got to our place just as I was about to leave. I'm think Antonio and him were going for a run before we got back," he explained. At my question the humour had gone from his face and this told me maybe asking about the Alpha was a bad thing. So now I knew not to ask about his Alpha anymore just in case. When talking about the Alpha with a pack werewolf they got serious even if they were usually quite humorous they weren't when talking about their leader and master to strangers.

"I was just curious," I assured. He nodded hands gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter. We rode in silence for a moment before Nick seemed to get back to himself, or what little I knew of him.

"So is the Banana Banger thing true?" Nick chuckled. I laughed at this and surprised myself. I hadn't had much to laugh about in the past little while.

"Yes, its true and we've actually gotten so we can say the name without even a chuckle when we refer to them," I told him. He nodded accepting this with a broad grin. I could see the wheels in his mind turning as I gave him this information.

"Maybe I'll visit someday, you can give me a tour," he suggested. At this all the humour drained from my face and I turned to the window not answering him. Maybe he would go to Australia someday but I wouldn't be giving him a tour.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject but if you want to talk...," he said breaching my thoughts. I shook my head this time looking back towards him. I would never talk about my past to anyone no matter how close I got to them. This was a promise I made myself when I came here and I was sticking to it. The major lesson I had learned from Australia is that you can't trust anyone, not fully anyway.

"Thanks for the concern but this is something I won't ever be talking about," I assured him hopefully putting enough conviction in my voice that he would believe me.

"Fair enough. Did Clay or Elena go over the rules with you?" he asked next changing the subject. I nodded thankful he would leave it alone that easily but maybe he was just gearing up for the next time he asked me.

"Yes, Clay made me repeat them multiple times until Elena was rolling her eyes," I explained and at this Nick laughed shaking his head but quickly put his eyes back on the road again.

"Yeah, sounds like them," he grinned as we pulled off the highway and onto a smaller and less used road. I was suddenly scared, what if they had just sent Nick to kill me quickly in the middle of the woods and I had been wrong. I panicked for a second but forced my fear and nervousness away so I wouldn't alert Nick, but it was too late.

"Nothing to be afraid of," he assured looking over at me again. "Jeremy's a good Alpha, he'll be fair with you," he assured. I nodded again letting him think this was why I was scared. I had to get my emotions under control.

The hour ride flew by with questions and my unending feelings of panic and fear. I am sure Nick picked up on them but didn't say anything and just tried to distract me. Was he trying to distract me so he could make an easy kill or was he being kind distracting me from my nervousness? "Welcome home," Nick suddenly said breaking through my thoughts.

I looked up to see a set of iron gates. Nick stopped outside of them and leaning outside the rolled down window pushed numbers into a key coded lock. He stopped for a moment looking at the gate before they started to creak open. He grinned as we zipped through and when I looked back they were closing. I looked back towards the front again to see we were driving through about a mile of forest before the house came into view. I almost gasped but kept my reaction under control. It was a mansion right out of the 17th century. The red brick facade gave way to large open windows, a huge front porch and a circular balcony judging out on the right side from a room; it reminded me of a castle turret but smaller and much more modern.

Nick pulled into the garage which he opened as I gawked at everything. He pulled into place beside a motorcycle and a red convertible. I could see other cars and vehicles in the shadows of the garage and hoped I would have time to look them over.

I took Nick's lead and got out when he did but instead of going through the garage Nick slung his arm around my shoulder again and led me back out to the front drive closing the garage door behind us. We walked to the front of the house and punching in another key code and entered. The front door entered into a foyer, I looked around amazed, trying not to show how impressed I was. The foyer led to two huge rooms that looked to be living rooms and a hallway lined with pictures, artwork and end tables.

"Would you mind taking your boots off?" Nick asked. I looked over and saw he had slipped his shoes off and was setting them inside a giant hallway closet filled with shoes and clothes. I wondered if this was so I didn't track dirt or so escaping would be harder.

"Yeah, no problem," I answered looking down at my muddy and falling apart new balance work boots I had purchased when I realized my sneakers were not a good shoe to be running all over the country in. I slipped them off without untying them and set them inside the closet where Nick gestured.

"This is one of the living rooms, why don't you wait in there while I see if I can find Antonio and Jeremy," he suggested. I nodded and went inside getting a good look around. I briefly wondered why he would leave me alone but I knew the answer immediately. I might try to escape but first I had to get my boots on, get out the door and get through a mile of woods and then back to town. The house wasn't in the suburbs of the downtown Catskills but on the outskirts with plenty of woods to roam in.

The room had a giant fireplace on one end with two huge built in shelves on either side. I looked down at the glass coffee table in the middle of the room sitting on a bashe colour throw rug which covered a section of the hard wood floor. A massive grey sectional couch was placed in front of the coffee table accompanied by two leather lazy boys. A few small nick-knacks and tasteful items decorated the room and I was inspecting them when I heard voices close to the door. I turned quickly causing the leather on my jacket to squeak as Nick stepped back into the room with two older men.

Nick looked to be about 30 they looked to be about 35 which wasn't to say they were old but older then Nick. One man that I could tell was related to Nick, probably his uncle or brother, was a bit shorter than Nick, though I had about an inch of height on him, but he had more muscle as well as Nick's shining eyes and smile. He caught my eye and smiled welcomingly. Next I looked to the man beside him, lean but powerful I could tell. His dark hair was to his shoulder and in a ponytail but his bangs fell in his eyes. He brushed them back as I caught his gaze but quickly looked away down at the carpet. This was the Alpha I was sure and I wasn't supposed to make eye contact.

"Reese, have a seat," his voice, at least I assumed his voice told me, I was surprised at how soft and how full of authority it was. I took a seat on the leather lazy boy and saw him stride over and pull the leather ottoman over sitting on it in front of me.

"Your hand," he said softly and I immediately held it out still avoiding his gaze. He took it gently in his bigger hands and started to unwrap the bindings carefully. Finally he exposed my full hand and my two fingers that were significantly shorter. He inspected the cleaning job nodding his head at Elena's work. I looked away not wanting to see my fingers just yet. "Who cleaned them?" he asked next setting my hand back on my knee carefully. I kept looking down to avoid his gaze just in case.

"Elena," I answered and he nodded at this as well and got up again leaving the room. I looked up then and saw Nick whispering something to his uncle? brother? Who nodded and glanced at me smiling. 

"Reese welcome to our home. I'm Antonio Nick's dad," the man told me striding over. I stood and shook his hand with my good one surprised this guy was Nick's dad he didn't look old enough to be but I knew werewolves aged slowly so for all I knew he could be in his 60s and look 35.

"Thanks, ah, for putting me up and all sir," I told him and he chuckled letting my hand drop. He had a firmer grip than Nick and in it I sensed my next warning. I wouldn't just have to escape Nick but two older and more experienced werewolves.

"Call me Antonio please and it's no problem as long as you pull your weight," he told me. I nodded. I wouldn't feel right not doing my fair share in another person's home so I would make sure too here.

I heard footsteps and saw Jeremy enter again with a first aid kit. Antonio stepped to the side of the chair and I sat again putting my hand on my lap. Antonio continued to stand by the chair and I understood, Jeremy was right in front of me and he wasn't taking chances with his Alpha being attacked.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nick had gotten tired of standing and sat on the nearby couch with his feet on the coffee table watching us and digging out his cell phone starting to text or write something. "I'm going to sew these up and then wrap them again," Jeremy informed me. I nodded wondering if I should have answered but wasn't sure how. What did I call this man? Jeremy or Alpha?

"I'm Jeremy by the way but I assume you already knew that," he said. This time I thought I should answer just in case.

"Yes sir," I answered. He said nothing for a moment and when he did, I almost didn't catch his soft tone.

"Jeremy is fine," he said looping some strong looking thread through the eye of the needle. He took my wrist in one hand and then though better of this plan. "Antonio, please hold his wrist. I don't want to risk him shaking or jumping making me start over again or injuring himself further," Jeremy requested looking up at the man. I saw Antonio crouch down beside the chair and take my wrist firmly in his hand.

"Reese, why don't you lay back in the chair unless you want to watch?" Jeremy semi order. I nodded and sat back my eyes going to one of the shelves as I studied it.

I did jump at one point because he accidently stuck a painful point but as soon as he saw his mistake he apologized and kept going. Antonio's grip made it so his sewing job wasn't affected. I looked over and saw Nick was still texting and he grinned as if someone said something funny probably a girl he looked like a ladies' man.

"When showering wrap them in a water proof bag. I will take the stitches out when it's healed and if your still here then we will try and teach you how to compensate for losing them," Jeremy suddenly announced as he finished sewing, he then rewrapping my fingers with fresh bandages. I nodded at this and wanted to ask a question but I was told not to speak until he spoke to me so I reframed.

"Reese," Jeremy said quietly. I risked a glance up into his dark eyes but looked away quickly just in case. "Please look at me, I don't require you to keep avoiding my gaze," he told me as Antonio stood and took up a position beside the chair again. I looked at Jeremy who was still on the ottoman in front of me. I kept his gaze this time hoping I was doing it right and not looking disrespectful or too innocent and naive.

"I don't appreciate you making Elena chase you half way across the country to warn you. I realize you have been tricked before and you're a smart kid but as smart as you are you need to make sure your running from the right people," he warned. I nodded knowing this was not just an order but a warning for the future not to run from the pack because it would not be pretty when they caught me.

"I think we're ready for supper Tonio," Jeremy said now standing. He held out a hand to help me up and I took it. His grip was even stronger then Antonio's and it surprised me. He let go as soon as I was on my feet and walked from the room.

"Hope you like Chinese," Nick said as he led me from the room. Antonio stayed behind me, I assuming as a precaution. Nick walked into what I saw was a dining room and started setting out plates and immediately he handed me utensils and napkins to set out. This calmed me down a bit as I had a clear cut task to perform which made me feel better than just sitting around and waited.

I made my way around the table and set out the utensils hopefully correctly and noticed Antonio getting glasses and filling them and Jeremy setting out boxes of food. This surprised me because I had assumed the Alpha didn't do anything for himself and just had everyone do whatever he wanted for him but it must be different in America. From what I had heard from the Australian pack the Alpha there was like a God getting everyone else to do his bidding and being the only one who could officially mate but as a mutt's son I had not been privy to this lifestyle thank God.

When the table was finally set we sat down and the take out containers were passed around. I noticed there was enough here for double the amount of people but werewolves normally ate a lot more than a normal person. I scooped my food out and then respectfully waited for Jeremy to begin. I noticed Antonio did the same thing but Nick didn't bother. Jeremy didn't seem to care though and finally he began and so did I keeping my eyes on my plate as I did.

"So Reese how are you finding the States so far?" Antonio asked. I assumed he meant besides the Liam and Raymond thing and the running.

"It's nice, big and all but not so many desserts, you need more outland," I told him and corrected my speech when he looked confused remembering to try and speak American.

"More open space," I said. He nodded understanding now and looking at Jeremy, they exchanged a look but I couldn't decipher it.

"Lots of open space in Australia," Nick asked. I nodded, he looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled before asking me my next question and I got a bad feeling.

"So have you ever eaten a kangaroo," he asked raising his eyebrows and grinning playfully.

"Nick," Antonio said but didn't put much force into the scolding tone. I laughed and almost choked on my dinner. Antonio reached over to pat my back and I nodded thankful for his aid.

"Thanks eat a boomer. No way," I chuckled and now Nick looked at me oddly. I cursed myself in my head. I really should have learned to speak American by now. "A grown Kangaroo is a boomer and a baby is a wallaby or a Joey," I told him. He nodded absorbing the information.

"Ah, I knew the Joey part," he grinned. I nodded knowing this was one of the few things the rest of the world knew about Australia.

"Some people kill boomers but they shouldn't, their very gentle creatures," I explained shrugging and missing even this little part of life in Australia.

"Did you grow up in the outback or the city?" Antonio asked next curiously using the same word I had.

"Outback, where we had plenty of land to run on," I answered looking at my plate. I couldn't give anything away here in front of strangers that I wasn't sure if I could trust yet so I gave very little just in case.

"We," Nick asked. I knew they were pushing to find out more about me. I would only give very little away though.

"My dad and mum," I shrugged. I looked sadly at my plate. I missed my parents. I would never get the image of their dead faces from my mind.

"Your mom and dad were both werewolves?" Antonio asked now. I shook my head. I needed to tread very carefully.

"Nah, mum was a human and dad was a werewolf," I explained. I saw them look at one another. I needed to shut up now.

We talked a bit more but mostly we were devoted to filling our bellies and I think they sensed I would refuse to answer any personal questions. With this monumental task fulfilled I helped clear away plates and take out containers.

Antonio next guided me into a different room, a room that looked a bit more like a meeting room set up in a house. I sat where I was told and waited for them to speak sensing this was the conversation I needed to be most aware of. This must be the lecture series part of the evening. I waited quietly as Nick and Antonio sat on either side of Jeremy at the head of the table. I sat one seat down from Antonio again I sensed the precaution. The Alpha was protected on both sides just in case I tried anything.

I suddenly saw Nick lift my bag; he slung it to me across the table, confused I took it and set it in front of me. It didn't really contain anything that I needed necessarily; I didn't even have any real I.D. or anything to identify me in case I was caught. "Reese, I want the stolen credit cards and anything you stole when you came here," Jeremy said. I would say he turned serious but I am assuming he was born serious. I wondered if he had a smile mode and quickly turned my thoughts back to his order, it definitely wasn't a request.

"Why?" I asked not thinking. He didn't answer but continued to regard me. I eventually took my bag and opened it bring out the 3 credit cards I had stolen, some cash I had gotten from one of the cards and some I.D.'s I had taken to buy plane tickets and anything else that required I.D. I set them on the table and Antonio took everything handing it to Jeremy who looked them all over and then looked back up at me.

"While you're with the pack you will not be stealing anymore," he told me. I nodded knowing this. When I left I would just have to steal more cards and I.D.'s. I was actually getting really good at it and I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

"Tonio," Jeremy said next. I turned my attention to him now wondering what he would tell me that Jeremy couldn't.

"While you here you will be doing various chores such as raking, taking out the garbage and recycling, keeping your room and bathroom tidy including a once a week cleaning and helping out with whatever we need done around here like yard work and pool cleaning," Antonio announced and I nodded. I was fine with working for my keep and would have been a lot less happy if they just let me stay no strings attached. Then I registered his words, they had a pool. I loved swimming so that would be a nice treat.

"I am assuming Clay mentioned this but here there will be no man-eating, killing, stealing, lying or disobeying," he informed me. I nodded to this too not intending on doing any of the above mentioned things. "You only get one chance Reese," he said seriously. I nodded not planning on screwing up.

"While you're a guest of the pack Jeremy is your Alpha and you will obey him in all things," Antonio said and again I nodded thinking this was what I would have been doing anyway. Werewolves like to have leaders and are much happier with an Alpha.

"Do you have any questions?" Jeremy asked next and surprised I looked back at him.

"No, not right away but if I think of something can I ask?" I asked him and he nodded at this seeming to be open about questions which was a good thing.

Right after the conversation with them Jeremy announced he was going to bed and Antonio shortly followed. Nick showed me my room and I thanked him and settled down taking a much needed shower, after Nick helped me fashion a waterproof bag for my hand, and I put on the pyjama bottoms Nick supplied me with.

I lay in bed thinking and trying to ignore the throbbing in my hand that came every few seconds. Jeremy had given me pain killers but they were either not working or were not strong enough. I restlessly got up and paced and when that didn't work I decided to get some air and opened the window.

I sat on the window seat and listened to the night. Air whistling thorough the pines, crickets chirped, bull frogs called and fire flies shot around with only the sound of their wings and lights to identify them. I thought about Australian night sound in the outback and how different it was with the sand jumping in the wind, the snakes slithering through the ground, camels running or spitting and the wolves real and fake howling through the night air. The animals took over Australia at night with a cacophony of music and noise.

I jumped when the door opened only a few moments after I had opened my window and looked over to see Nick. He looked at me and gave an embarrassed half smile almost blushing as he stood there. "I heard the window open," he explained, ah, he had thought I was escaping and in hindsight I could see where he might be a bit panicked.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep," I explained turning back to the open window and the night air still hoping if I closed my eyes and opened them I would magically be back in Australia before all this began.

"Um, I bet Australia sound different at night," he commented and I nodded. He stood for a few more seconds and then mumbled a good night. He left shutting the door quietly as he went. I saw the light in his room flick on and his window open as well. I gathered he was doing this so he could hear me.

I sighed and walked back to bed laying there for a while before I finally slept. I awoke not long after and again lay in bed wide awake. I was never good at sleeping in a stranger's house and in a stranger's bed. I suddenly remembered a time when I was little and I had stayed at my best friend's house down the road. I made them take me home after I couldn't sleep by 3am. My gut clenched at this and I made my mind focus on something else trying to forget about home again.

I finally got up and quietly padded out into the dark hallway and down to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and picked out a bottle of water. Sitting on the island barstool I drank and rubbed my eyes willing myself to be tired. My body wouldn't give in so I slipped to the back of the kitchen where I spotted a patio door. I unlocked the door and hoped they didn't have a loud alarm stepping onto the deck and then down into the grass. Sitting in the dewy blades I leaned back on my elbows and watched as the stars blinked in the sky gulping water and thinking.

"Reese," someone suddenly said. I turned to see Antonio on the steps in only his pyjama bottoms. His hair was sleep tussled and I felt bad for waking him up.

"Sorry Antonio I couldn't sleep," I explained and he nodded now coming to sit close by adopting the same position as me.

"It's odd being in a strange home," he said and I nodded taking a sip of water. He, like Nick, was afraid I would try and escape. I suddenly wished there was another person here closer to my age. That would make this much better and I would have someone to relate too. Unfortunately, I didn't think Antonio and Nick would be taking in any more strays any time soon or they would have to start calling the place something like Sorrentino's Home for Wayward Werewolves. I chuckled and Antonio regarded me but I shook my head telling him it wasn't important and we went back to star gazing.


End file.
